


Highly Inappropriate

by itsxanderkaidyn



Category: Afternoon Delight (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breasts, Crying, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Marriage of Convenience, May/December Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Heartbreak, Past Relationship(s), Temporarily Unrequited Love, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, therapist/client relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsxanderkaidyn/pseuds/itsxanderkaidyn
Summary: "I don't want to move on..."Lenore's voice broke as she looked at her client with tears in her eyes. She couldn't cry now; they were in the middle of a session, after all, and she was a professional. However, the pain of keeping things inside had caught up to her at last, and before she knew what had happened, she had walked the short distance to the couch and curled up in Rachel's arms with tears pouring from her eyes."Shh," Rachel soothed, removing Lenore's glasses and stroking the older woman's hair gently. "Cry if you need to. Don't hold in your pain any longer just because of me."
Relationships: Rachel & McKenna (mentioned), Rachel/Jeff (mentioned), Rachel/Lenore
Kudos: 2





	Highly Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> I really thought they should have ended up together.

"I don't want to move on..."

Lenore's voice broke as she looked at her client with tears in her eyes. She couldn't cry now; they were in the middle of a session, after all, and she was a professional. However, the pain of keeping things inside had caught up to her at last, and before she knew what had happened, she had walked the short distance to the couch and curled up in Rachel's arms with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Shh," Rachel soothed, removing Lenore's glasses and stroking the older woman's hair gently. "Cry if you need to. Don't hold in your pain any longer just because of me."

Lenore could only cry harder in reply, burying her face into the other's shoulder and clinging on for dear life. "I...I can't..."

Rachel tightened her grip on Lenore, continuing to stroke her hair as her tears slowed, shifting carefully to grab a tissue.

"Blow your nose, yeah?" Rachel murmured. "That's it, breathe for me."

Lenore sat up after awhile, knowing she should move back to her chair but not having the energy to. Rachel grabbed another tissue, using it to dab at the tears remaining under the other's eyes and sighing in relief when she smiled, even if it was a sad smile.

"This is highly inappropriate," Lenore said. "And I know I should care, but I just don't...or can't."

Rachel smiled. "People keep telling me to fire you and find a 'proper' therapist, whatever that means...and that's the story if anyone asks."

"But...well, what about McKenna and Jeff?" Lenore looked at Rachel critically, worrying that this was a bad idea for both of them.

"Jeff and I are over. Have been forever, even if we do sleep together sometimes," Rachel said. "And McKenna is my friend as well as my roommate, nothing more, and definitely not my type."

Lenore nodded, sighing in relief. "Okay, but I think you should know that if we do this, I'm not one for flings."

"I know," Rachel reassured her. "Neither am I, really."

Lenore smiled, looking down at her lap as she blushed. "I...I knew you were special from your first appointment."

It was Rachel's turn to blush as the other's words really sunk in. "I...I really want to kiss you right now, but somebody could walk in at any moment."

"So? That's why locks are a thing. And we'll close the blinds for extra protection," Lenore laughed, locking the door as Rachel closed the blinds. "There. Kiss me?"

"Gladly," Rachel murmured, straddling the older woman's lap with a soft sigh and gasping in surprised delight when she shifted so they were laying down.

That was the last word spoken for awhile, as they became too lost in each other to say much else. Rachel marveled at the softness of Lenore's skin and the way she used her mouth, moaning softly when Lenore began to trail kisses down her neck and into the hollows of her collarbone and across her shoulders. This, she thought, was nothing like the awkward, uncomfortable trysts she had with Jeff. It felt good, and more importantly, right.

Rachel shifted, trying to get closer to the older woman below her and whining in frustration when she was met with fabric. Lenore stopped kissing her shoulder, opening her eyes to watch her younger lover lift her shirt and squeeze one breast gently.

"Off," Rachel mumbled. "Shirt off."

Lenore shook her head. "Not here, sweetheart. Come home with me tonight."

Rachel didn't have to think twice before she had grabbed her phone and fired off texts to both Jeff and McKenna, telling them not to wait up and that she'd see them tomorrow. That being done, she looked at Lenore expectantly, needing for her to take the lead. Lenore pressed a button, speaking to her receptionist for a few minutes before standing and motioning to Rachel.

"We'll take the back elevator," she said. "Nobody really uses it except employees and sometimes delivery people, so we'll be less likely to receive unwanted attention."

Rachel nodded, not quite trusting her voice, and followed the other through a well hidden door at the back of the office and down a short hallway to the aforementioned elevator. The ride to Lenore's house was mostly silent, other than the soft sounds Rachel was making as she trailed kisses over her love's free hand and wrist. When Lenore finally parked the car, Rachel whined in protest as they undid their seatbelts as fast as they could.

"Just a few more minutes," Lenore soothed, pressing a kiss to Rachel's lips but pulling away before it got too heated. "Once we're inside, I'm all yours - not that I ever wasn't, but...."

Rachel laughed, taking her therapist's hand and letting herself be led inside the house. Once there, Rachel looked around, taking in the hardwood floors and chrome fixtures and accents that seemed to be everywhere. This wasn't what she had expected at all, but then again, the older woman was often full of surprises. She smiled at Lenore then, waiting and watching to see what would happen next as if they were both unaware of where it was headed.

"Kiss me," Rachel murmured. "Kiss me and don't you dare stop."

Lenore didn't reply, kissing her instead and only pulling away to lift her into her arms. Rachel moaned, wrapping her legs around Lenore's waist and giggling when the other felt the wet heat between her legs.

"Take me to bed with you," Rachel pleaded, once more sliding her hands under Lenore's shirt to fondle her breasts. "Please..."

Lenore didn't need to be told twice; they'd already waited long enough (and ethics could fuck off). "Mmm...such pretty moans and they're all for me..."

Rachel squeezed Lenore's breasts again, gentle but firm and oh, so tenderly. "I...I want to make you feel good, too..."

Lenore grinned, depositing Rachel rather unceremoniously onto the bed with a soft thump. "I'm all yours, sweetheart, for however long you'll have me."

Rachel didn't answer. Carefully, she crawled to the edge of the bed and kneeled, resting her hands on Lenore's shoulders in order to to keep her balance and claiming her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Lenore rested her hands on Rachel's ass, squeezing the soft mounds of flesh in much the same way that Rachel had squeezed her breasts earlier. She moaned, effectively breaking the kiss, and looked into the other's eyes with a soft whimper.

"God, you're beautiful..."

Rachel's voice was almost inaudible as Lenore removed her shirt and bra, tossing them into a rumpled heap on the rug and quickly removing her own in the process. Both topless at last, Rachel moaned, squeezing the other's breasts as she began to trail kisses across her shoulders and down her chest and between them.

"Can't get enough of them, can you?" Lenore teased, her blueish-grey eyes sparkling. "One would think you hadn't seen breasts before."

Rachel laughed, dropping Lenore's breast as a result. She loved the older woman's snarky comments; it was one of the many things that had drawn her to her in the first place. Lenore grinned, planting a soft kiss on the other's lips before letting her continue.

"Oh, I've seen breasts," she assured her. "But none as wonderful as yours."

At that moment, something deep inside Lenore seemed to snap as she turned pink with a soft, almost shy murmur. Gently guiding her younger love to lay back, she removed her skirt and panties, tossing them to the rug before removing her own slacks and underwear. Rachel shivered, partly from the feeling of cold air on her bare skin, and let one hand slip between her legs to gently stroke herself with two fingers.

"Let me," Lenore murmured, lifting Rachel's hand so she'd have room to work the magic she so desperately needed. "I'm gonna make you feel so good..."

Her only reply was a soft hum as Lenore slid two lubed fingers inside her opening, stretching and stroking gently as she searched for the hidden spot. Rachel's eyes shot open in a soundless moan as her orgasm began to build, legs shaking and liquid seeping out as she came on Lenore's hand. Upon removing her fingers a few minutes later, Lenore locked eyes with Rachel as she brought them to her mouth, letting her taste herself.

And then she was being kissed, wriggling closer to the other woman for warmth as they both got their fill of the other. When they pulled apart, Rachel yawned, blushing as she realized she hadn't done anything for Lenore in return...but Lenore just smiled, cupping her face in one hand tenderly.

"There's plenty of time for you to return the favor, sweetheart," she soothed. "And I'd like to take you out on a proper date sometime, too, if that's okay with you."

"Won't people be suspicious?" Rachel asked, worrying her lower lip. "I'm much younger than you are, after all."

"Age is but a number," Lenore said, turning out the light and stroking her new lover's hair as they settled under the covers. "People can think what they want; we're both adults, after all."

Rachel nodded, resting her head on the other's chest as her eyes drifted closed. Maybe this would be the start of something wonderful for them both.


End file.
